Amargurante Segredinho
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: One-Shot Somos parecidos, apenas escolhemos cascas diferentes para esconder o que sentimos


Os olhos azuis não tinha mais o ar brincalhão e o brilho habitual, as orbes claras convertiam-se em lagrimas quentes que rolavam pela face antes sorridente que agora contraia-se em uma mascara de tristeza. A posição fetal já não lhe trazia mais nem um conforto entre os soluços, a fria noite cortava os braços nus, mas a dor dilacerante no coração o fazia ignorar o sofrimento corporal que se colora sentado sozinho naquele terraço numa noite de inverno.

Palavras duras, cortantes e esmagantes. Os elogios a uma pessoa o deixaram nesse estado, como, como ela podia ser tao cruel? Ser tao cruel ao ser tao amável? Por que Emily e não ele? Cada palava de Judy sobre a garota o fizeram ter vontade de correr mais e mais, não lembrava como chegara ali, apenas lembrava de cada palavra, cada uma uma estaca em seu coração.

"_Você sempre foi um gênio Emily, sei que vai fazer um bom trabalho nas pesquisas assim como faz nas lutas, sempre te considerei como uma filha."_

Por que? Isso ecoava na mente do loiro enquanto as mãos apertavam com força seus joelhos, como ela podia considerar tanto a garota e não ter o mesmo consigo? Tudo que mais quisera fora a impressionar, se tornar importante para ela, não ser apenas o filho de outro lugar a qual ela nem sequer lembrava. Sempre ocupada, sempre ocupada, por isso acabara apenas com seu pai, ele mesmo não aguentou a obsessão dela por trabalho.

Como pode não compreender? Compreender antes que sua necessidade de carinho não ia ser suprida por ela? Por que? Por que? Por que se ela é sua mãe? Ela deveria o amar, não o conciderar uma coisa secundaria e o jogar para o lado ao conseguir alguém como Emily? "Como uma filha" Sera que ela entende o que é isso? Pois ate onde se lembra tudo que recebeu como filho foi sua guarda com seu pai e um continente de distancia sem nem mesmo um telefonema.

Os soluços aumentaram, e os tremores de frio também, fria noite, noite escura, sera o suficiente para deixar no breu tais sentimentos e tirar do limbo da existência essa pobre criatura? Como pudera, como pudera falar isso? Como pudera destruir o resto da vontade que tinha de a conquistar? De conquistar o carinho que nunca teve, de conseguir seu ponto de maior anseio?

Fechou os olhos ainda em lagrimas e deixou os soluções serem a única coisa a quebrar o silencio, pensamentos confusos e a dor que a muito tentou afastar. Queria não ter tentado, ter ficado na esperança, nunca ter podido ouvir a ter que o ouvir que mais queria ser dado a outra pessoa.

A blusa sendo atirada sobre seu corpo tremulo fizeram os olhos já avermelhados se abrirem e fitarem ainda lacrimosos os violeta do capitão, o olhar frio e serio não se dissolvia, sempre forte, sentiu vontade te ter essa força, mas agora estava ali, como um animal ferido, acoado e indefeso.

- Vai pegar uma gripe, vai ser pessimo pra equipe- veio a frase seria o fazendo tentar engolir os soluços, mas não houve efeito.

- Vai embora Kai!- soou mais alto do que queria e do que achou que conseguira, a dor se tornou odio e tomou o ate então aparente doce coração do garoto, mas quebrou-se em seguida novamente em lagrimas. O russo olhou deu dois passos para frente e sentou-se olhando calmo para o garoto, a expressão seria tomou um cunho excêntrico, o loiro sentiu-se diminuído e frustrado, era tão patetico a ponto de conseguir causar compaixão no assim tão desalmado capitão?

- Somos parecidos, você e eu- disse com um olhar calmo fazendo o garoto em lagrimas o olhar confuso, Kai balançou a cabeça e prosseguiu- você pode os enganar com esses sorrisos, o jeito brincalhão e tudo mais Max. Mas não funciona comigo, você já deveria ter percebido. Somos iguais, buscamos esconder nossas dores e fraquezas, eu com a casca fria e o jeito serio, funciona bem devo dizer. Ja você, ri, sorri, fica deixando todos achando que você é a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e isso é bom, diferentemente de mim você acha bom ter os outros por perto, não compreendo por que ou para que – deu se ombros sem alterar a expressão- mas isso te da alguma vantagem quando a ter alguém pra quem correr. Afinal de contas as vezes isso infelizmente é necessário.- falou encarando o garoto serio- e não me olhe assim ou pense em me abraçar- disse quase num bufo encarando o outro que ainda tremia, mas agora o olhar vidrado ainda com os olhos em lagrimas se mantinha no capitão.

Kai suspirou olhando para o loiro, balançou a cabeça negativamente comparando as situações, nunca lhe deram opções, nunca tivera esperanças para serem destruídas, mas max tinha e agora parecia que foram rasgadas, achava incrível ele ter conseguido ser discreto ao sair da festa,mas pelo visto o controle não durara muita, outra grande diferença entre os dois.

Ficou ali fitando o garoto ate que vencido pela exaustão mental e pelo frio Max caísse no sono, suspirou amparou o garoto contra seu corpo e colocou a blusa nele antes de o erguer no colo, e o levou de volta par o hotel, foi logo cercado por um Tyson agitadíssimo.

- Kai? O que foi que aconteceu?!-

- cala a boca Tyson- bufou deitando o loiro. Voltou-se para Rey que o encarava serio e balançou a cabeça negativamente- Cuida dele.- disse saindo em seguida e deixando todas as perguntas de Tyson para traz. Aquele era amargurante segredinho que sabia que ia ter com o loiro de agora em diante. Saiu para a rua sorrateiro como um felino, algo que não deveria pertencer a si e sim a Rey, mas que no momento lhe agradava. Viu a mulher loira entrando no Hotel minutos depois enquanto estava no silencio da escuridão de um beco, encarou a lua e se perguntou se aquilo melhoraria ou pioraria a situação.


End file.
